


Один футон на двоих

by MsFlaffy



Category: Lovely Complex (Anime & Manga), Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Сборник мини и очень мини про Нацуме и Ньянко





	1. Chapter 1

Иногда по утрам Мадаре не спится, и тогда он ведет себя как обычный кот. Шебуршит чем-то в углах комнаты, играет с карандашами, оставленными на столе, обходит футон по кругу, как будто не нарочно топоча громче обычного. Нацуме не просыпается. Тогда Мадара забирается под одеяло и приваливается к боку Такаши, свернувшись клубочком. Скоро ему становится жарко, и он вытягивается вдоль мальчика, умудрившись при этом пролезть под его пижаму. Мягкая шерсть щекочется, и Нацуме хихикает во сне. Когда он пытается повернуться, Мадара спасается бегством, но ненадолго. Через несколько минут он уже топчется по Нацуме, тыкается в щеку, шумно обнюхивает ухо и тянется мокрым носом к губам. Наконец Нацуме сгребает его в охапку, притянув к себе, и спит дальше, как с плюшевым мишкой. Мадара вздыхает и, прижавшись крепче, засыпает тоже. В такие моменты ему очень хочется принять человеческую форму, но он знает - пока рано. Он не спешит. У него еще куча времени…


	2. Turn the lights down

Анкета по профориентации, которую выдали в школе, озадачила Нацуме. Ему казалось, он нашел наконец свое место в этом мире, и думать о переменах совсем не хотелось. Но и сидеть дальше на шее у Токо-сан он не мог, а спрашивать о возможности поступления в университет не решался.  
Ньянко, вернувшись домой с охоты, застал Нацуме сидящим перед пустым листком анкеты и с видом вселенской сосредоточенности изучающим небо, темнеющее за окном.  
\- Что за тяжелые думы? – поинтересовался он. – Тебя вот-вот придавит.  
\- Наверное, я должен пойти работать куда-то…  
Сенсей забрался на стол и неприязненно обнюхал листы и постукивающий по ним карандаш.  
\- Выбор жизненного пути, ха-ха. Не самая легкая задача, особенно для того, кто только и умеет, что влипать в истории с аякаси. Бросай эту ерунду, пошли спать.  
Такаши совсем загрустил.  
\- Надо что-то написать…  
\- Ну так напиши, что собираешься провести юность в беготне по лесам и полям вдогонку за духами, а потом стать моей едой. Это произведет впечатление на учителей, особенно вторая часть. Почетно и приятно. Может, они еще и завидовать начнут… - кот облизнулся.  
\- Все шутишь, сенсей… - отмахнулся Нацуме и опять уставился за окно, подперев щеку рукой.  
\- Ну как знаешь, - буркнул Ньянко и отправился на футон.  
Когда он проснулся, над столом все еще горела лампа. В открытое окно влетела пара мотыльков, но Нацуме не прогонял их, и по стенам плясали две огромные тени.  
\- Нацуме, - проворчал кот. – Ложись уже. Или погаси свет, спать мешает.  
\- Прости, сенсей, - спохватился Такаши и отвернул лампу к стене. – Не спится.  
\- Да ну! Такой мягкий, уютный футончик, - скорбно повздыхав, Ньянко демонстративно заполз под одеяло с головой. – Выключи эту дурацкую лампу, - донесся оттуда приглушенный голос.  
\- Я читаю.  
\- Врешь! – сенсей опять показался из своего укрытия. – Наверняка и страницы не прочитал.  
Нацуме только вздохнул в ответ. Какое-то время кот молча смотрел на него, а потом превратился в огромного белого волка. От сильного, размеренного дыхания короткие прядки волос над ухом Нацуме взметнулись испуганно и снова вернулись на свое место.  
\- Что ты делаешь, сенсей?! – Мадара осторожно взял мальчика за ворот рубашки и потянул прочь от стола. Его усы и короткая шерстка у носа ужасно щекотались. – Перестань, или ты меня придушишь, или я… щекотнооо!  
\- Тихо, - рыкнул волк, но ворот выпустил и стал подталкивать Нацуме носом. – Я укладываю тебя спать, раз ты сам не собираешься.  
\- Ладно, ладно, я понял! – Такаши подождал, пока исчезнут разбежавшиеся по телу мурашки. – Я бы хотел, чтобы так было всегда. Жить здесь, с друзьями, с тобой и… родителями. Помогать тем, кому могу.  
Мадара долго молчал, потом толкнул Нацуме на постель и поставил лапу ему на грудь.  
\- Так не будет. Будет по-другому… в чем-то лучше, в чем-то хуже. Ты не можешь стоять на месте… в отличие от нас. – волк фыркнул. – И хватит уже страдать по этому поводу.  
\- Ладно, не буду… - прошептал Нацуме. – Только лапу убери, сенсей, ты тяжелый…  
\- Спокойной ночи, - гневно фыркнув, Мадара превратился в кота и попытался оскорбленно удалиться, но не успел - Такаши крепко обхватил его и прижал к себе. Ньянко посопротивлялся для вида, и быстро затих, против воли замурлыкав по-кошачьи. Дурачок Нацуме и не знал, насколько не по себе становилось его телохранителю от похожих мыслей.


	3. You can`t rush spring

Агония зимы затянулась. Все уже знали, что ей недолго осталось, а она все никак не могла сдать позиции. По утрам Нацуме, зябко кутаясь в шарф, спешил в школу, а под ногами хрустел тонкий ледок, по-прежнему сковывавший лужи на дороге. Сенсей редко выходил из дома, точнее, почти не вылезал из своего гнезда рядом с обогревателем, и даже пичужки, прилетавшие погреться у окон, не могли заинтересовать его настолько, чтобы покинуть теплое место.  
Днем солнечные лучи слегка разгоняли морозец, но Нацуме все равно хотелось поскорее попасть домой - в деревьях, измученных и будто бы грязных после зимы, не было ничего привлекательного, что могло бы заставить замедлить шаг и на минуту-другую потеряться в окружающем мире.  
\- Нацуме-кун? - На ограде, словно воробей на жердочке, сидел новенький мальчик, Отани. Он перевелся в их школу в начале года. Нацуме он казался немного шумным, к кансайскому выговору он не привык, да и новичок вроде бы не испытывал особого интереса к тихоне. - Домой идешь?  
\- Иду. Тебе не холодно здесь?  
\- Не жарко, - Отани спрыгнул с ограды и подышал на руки. - Пойдем вместе, не против?  
Нацуме был совершенно не против, хотя и удивился немного. Вдвоем идти было веселее - рыжая макушка неожиданного спутника, маячившая теперь справа, казалась кусочком солнца.  
\- Я вообще хотел спросить, - неуверенно начал Отани. - Ребята говорят, ты много знаешь про, ну... про всякие такие штуки...  
\- Какие - такие?  
\- Духов там, ритуалы... Нет?  
\- Про духов знаю немного. Про ритуалы - почти совсем ничего. Только кое-что из книжек.  
\- Жаль, - мальчишка явно расстроился. - А то я думал попросить тебя позвать весну.  
Ветер с полей пахнул размерзшейся землей. Похоже, зима все-таки доживала последние дни, и природа пробуждалась от надоевшей спячки на ее накрахмаленных простынях.  
\- Весну нельзя торопить, - ответил Нацуме. - Она придет, когда придет.  
Отани надулся было, но надолго его не хватило.  
\- А ты знаешь, когда весна соберется наконец? Здесь будет красиво?  
\- Думаю, она и сама уже спешит. Красиво... Вон там, видишь? - сакуры.   
Отани прищурился и кивнул. Ветер снова пролетел мимо, деловито разнося по окрестностям вести о том, что долгожданная гостья уже в пути.  
\- И все равно было бы здорово, если бы весну можно было позвать, - сказал Отани, когда они остановились на перекрестке. - Ты ведь расскажешь мне как-нибудь про... всякое?  
\- Расскажу, - кивнул Нацуме. - Тебе направо?  
\- Ага. До завтра?  
Кусочек солнца прыгал по лужам, веселый и яркий. Нацуме проводил его взглядом и повернул к дому. Сенсей наверняка проголодался и заготовил гневную речь о безалаберности некоторых отдельно взятых мальчишек. Можно было бы спросить у него, где заблудилась весна - но он бы только проворчал что-нибудь невразумительное в ответ и снова свернулся клубком у обогревателя...


	4. Chapter 4

Цикады упорно зудят на одной ноте, и этот надоедливый, монотонный звук раскаляет воздух еще сильнее. Нацуме лежит на крыльце, до которого наконец добралась тень, потому что в комнатах даже с распахнутыми настежь окнами невозможно дышать. Стеклянный колокольчик молчит, и ни один листик не шелохнется, но все же смотреть в обманчивую, подернутую солнечной дымкой голубизну неба приятнее, чем на потолок, а больше ни на что сил нет.  
Токо-сан приносит огромное блюдо с кусочками ледяного арбуза, и тут же слышится топот коротких лапок, а потом из ниоткуда появляется Ньянко-сенсей. Нацуме переворачивается на живот – все равно доски под ним уже нагрелись – и тоже тянется к блюду. Какое-то время они сосредоточенно хрустят и хлюпают; как Нацуме ни старается, по запястью текут холодные, сладкие струйки. Он пытается собрать их губами – глупо, конечно, становится только хуже. Надо бы встать, но жара придавила к полу, а Ньянко почему-то отвлекся от арбуза, и Нацуме не может понять выражения его янтарных глаз.  
Положив голову на руки, Нацуме слушает, как Ньянко лакает сок, оставшийся на блюде; потом лапки топочут по доскам, и кот вдруг запрыгивает Нацуме на спину и устраивается в изгибе поясницы, громко урча.   
\- Сенсей… - стонет Нацуме, – ты горячий…  
Но Ньянко и не думает слезать, только урчит еще громче. Он возится, устраиваясь удобнее, сбивает рубашку, щекочется и наконец начинает вылизывать лапы. Шершавый язык иногда случайно пробегает по коже, и Нацуме каждый раз вздрагивает. Когда Ньянко утихомиривается, его мурлыкание усыпляет Нацуме, и тому снятся странные сны, из которых он запоминает только чей-то знакомый шепот и аромат напоенных солнцем трав.


	5. Chapter 5

Сны собираются в углах комнаты: чехарда сегодняшних воспоминаний, вспышки событий и слов, игры воображения. Меловая пыль, облачком повисшая у доски, когда кто-то схватился за тряпку, яркие звезды на полуденном небе, искорки в волосах девочки, о которой всю последнюю неделю не замолкал влюбчивый приятель Нацуме. Ньянко высовывает нос из-под одеяла, принюхивается и прячется обратно, упираясь лапами в теплый бок.  
Сны туманом стелются по полу, беззвучно шуршат вдоль татами: позабытые и нерасслышанные разговоры, прочитанные строки, кляксы чернил в тетрадях. Слова, становящиеся картинами, которые бесконечно дорисовывает невидимая рука, не удосуживаясь собирать капли с разноцветных потеков. Мадара сворачивается вокруг футона и следит, чтобы по беспокойному туману не поползли тонкие сочно-лиловые нити кошмаров.   
Сны тонким дымком взвиваются под потолок, неспешно притираются к серым в темноте плитам: желания и страхи, сожаления, нерешительность, робкие касания – два шага назад. Яркие цветы, распустившиеся на полях, радуга после дождя, дрожащий в прохладном воздухе солнечный свет. Нацуме поворачивается на другой бок, натягивает одеяло на плечо, и прядки волос над ухом разлетаются от дыхания Мадары.   
Сны тускнеют, их вытесняет медленно сочащийся сквозь прикрытые ставни розоватый свет утра. Мадара укладывает свой пушистый хвост, как покрывало; фыркает, когда Нацуме, не просыпаясь, запускает руку в длинный мех; слушает щебечущих под окном мелких духов, и под их хрустальную болтовню засыпает.


End file.
